familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kasaragod district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Kerala | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Kasargod | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Kasargod | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = K.N. Satheesh | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = | population_as_of = | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Malayalam, English | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | registration_plate = | website = }} | footnotes = }} Kasargod District is one of the districts of the Indian state of Kerala. Kasargod District was organised as a separate district on 24 May 1984. It is the northernmost district of Kerala and is named after Kasaragod Town which is the administrative headquarters of the district. Kasargod is the northernmost district of Kerala and world renowned for its coir and hand loom industries. The district has a coastline of around 293 kilometers and that why the livelihood of Kasargod people mainly depends on fisheries. The district is popular with the forts, rivers, hillocks, beaches and shrines here. The Kasargod District is uniquely known for its Linguistics Culture and it is the best example for the "Linguistic Harmony". Kasargod has also been fatally affected by indiscriminate use of the pesticide Endosulphan. See Endosulfan#Reproductive and developmental effects. Overview To its south lies Kannur Districtജില്ല and to the north the Dakshina Kannada district of Karnataka state. All along its east it is walled by the Western Ghats while along the west the Arabian Sea borders it. The district, covering an area of around 1992 km², has a population (2001 census) of 1,203,342 and has two taluks, namely, 75.13and Hosdurg; It has three municipalities (Kasargod, Kanhangad and Nileshwaram) and thirty-eight grama panchayats.There are 38 Grama Panchayats in Kasargod District (kasargod.nic.in). The district is further sub-divided into six administrative segments called development blocks, namely, Manjeshwaram, Kasaragod, Kanhangad, and Nileshwaram, Parappa, Karadukka. Like other districts of Kerala, Kasargod district too has a high literacy rate, around 85.17% according to the 2001 census. History Panchayath.]] Kasargod was known to the Arabs by the name Harkwillia. Many Arab travelers who visited Kerala between the 9th and the 14th centuries visited Kasaragod, which was an important trade centre then. Duarte Borbosa, the Portuguese traveler who visited Kumbla, near Kasaragod in 1514, recorded rice being exported for coir to Maldives. Kasargod was part of the Kumbala Kingdom in which there were 64 Tulu and Malayalam villages. When the Vijayanagara empire attacked Kasargod, it was still under the Kolathiri Raja who had Nileshwaram as one of his capitals. During the decline of the Vijayanagara empire, the administration of this area was vested with Ikkery Naiks. At the onset of collapse of the Vijayanagara empire, Venkappa Naik declared independence to Ikkery. Kumbla, Chandragiri and Bekal are considered to be the chain of forts constructed or renovated by Shivappa Naik. Francis Buccanan, the family doctor of Arthur Wellesley, visited Kasargod in 1800. In his travelogue, he recorded information on places like Athiraparambu, Kavvai, Nileshwaram, Bekal, Chandragiri and Manjeshwaram. In 1763, Hyder Ali conquered Bedanoor (Bidnur), the capital of the Ikkery Naiks. His son Tippu Sultan conquered much of Malabar. As per the Sreerangapattanam Treaty of 1792, Tippu surrendered Malabar, except Tulunadu (Canara) to the British. The British got Tulunadu only after the death of Tippu Sultan. Geography The district is the northernmost district of the State of Kerala. Kasaragod is located at .Falling Rain Genomics, Inc - Kasaragod It has an average elevation of 19 metres (62 feet). The landscape is dominated by the characteristic coconut palms accompanying rolling hills and streams flowing into the sea. The landscape is dotted with tiled-roof buildings, topped with the famous Kasaragod tiles made with the local hard red clay and typically walled with laterite blocks. Older houses are commonly found with elaborate woodwork. Kasaragod district consists of two taluks - Kasaragod and Hosdurg (Kanhangad). Climate Demographics According to the 2011 census Kasaragod district has a population of 1,302,600, roughly equal to the nation of Mauritius or the US state of New Hampshire. This gives it a ranking of 375th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 8.18%. Kasaragod has a sex ratio of 1079 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 89.85%. Transport The National Highway 66(formerly NH17) enters Kerala in Talapady of Kasargod district. The highway form a backbone of the road network for the district from Talapady, covering major towns like Uppala, Kumbala, Kasargod, Kanhangad, Nileshwar and Cheruvathur. The NH exits the district in Kalikadavu (pilicode). Other Major Roads: Kasargod-Sullia, Kanhangad-Panathur, Kasargod-Bekal-Kanhangad, Nileshwar-Malom-Konnakkad Major Railway Stations:Kasargod,Kanhangad,Manjeshwar,Nileshwar,Cheruvathur. Languages Kasargod district is one of the rare districts in India which houses as many as 7 different languages (excluding dialects and tribal languages), with each spoken by a substantial number of people. The administrative language is Malayalam . Tulu, Beary bashe, Kannada, Hindi, Marathi and Konkani are also spoken. The Malayalam spoken here has influences from Beary bashe and also from the languages of Tulu, Kannada, Konkani, Tamil and Urdu. Education Tourist attractions ]] ]] Beach]] Kasaragod is one of the most beautiful districts in Kerala state endowed with 9 rivers (out of a total of the 44 rivers that flow in Kerala), hills, beaches, backwaters, as well as temples, churches, mosques and forts. * Bekal Fort - It is the biggest fort in Kerala today and is 14 km from Kanhangad and 15 km from Kasaragod town. The nearest railway station is Pallikere railway station, which is now called the Bekal Fort Railway Station, and the nearest airport is Mangalore Airport. * Ananthapura Lake Temple, an ancient and attractive-looking temple, dedicated to Lord Vishnu. * Mallikarjuna Temple is another temple in the heart of Kasargod Town and is dedicated to Sri Shiva. * Ranipuram - A conglomerate of grassy hills near Panathady Town and linked to Kanhangad by Kanhangad-Panathur state highway. * Kottancheri Hills - Located near Talakaveri which is the starting point of the Kaveri river. It is 36 km from Kanhangad Town. * Valiyaparamba Backwaters. Other tourist attractions are Chandragiri Fort, Anandashramam, Nithyanandashramam, and Kareem forest park - the only man made forest in the Kerala. The forest park is located in Parappa near Nileshwar. The Kerala State Government is planning to set up an IT park in Kasaragod. It will be constructed in of revenue land in Cheemeni which is estimated to generate around 50,000 IT jobs. * Adhur, one of the natural spot in Kasaragod with large diversity of Flaura and fauna. Located on the shore of Payaswini River. Pilgrim centres * Mallik Deenar Mosque, one of the first masjid in India built during the period of the prophet Muhammad by swahabi 'Malik-ibn-Deenar', is located approximately 3 km from kasaragod railway station in the shore of Arabia See. Hundreds of people visit this place every day. * Ananthapura Lake Temple an ancient and attractive-looking temple dedicated to Lord Vishnu. * Madhur Ganapathy Temple is an architecturally impressive structure. * Mallikarjuna Temple is another temple in the heart of Kasargod Town and is dedicated to Lord Shiva. * Palakunnu Bhagavathi temple. * Mallam Temple. * Bela Church, also known as Our Lady of Sorrows Church, is a Roman Catholic church located 14 km north of Kasaragod and 50 km south of Mangalore. It was built in 1890 and is thus the oldest extant church in the district. This Gothic Revival Roman Catholic church, which is under the Mangalore Diocese, recently celebrated its centenary when it was also renovated. Bela Catholic Parish is also one of the oldest existing parishes of the Diocese of Mangalore. The mother tongue of the Catholics is Konkani. * Kammadam Bhagavathi temple is most famous for Theyyam Kaliyattam in Dhanu and attract hundreds of people in "Samkramam" day of every month to visit and pray in sacred grove. The Temple is dedicated to Kammadath Bhagavathi and Chamundi(Raktheshwari).This temple is located 25 km east from Nileshwaram town and 5 km East from Chittarikkal Kunnumkai. Fauna and Flora ]] Kasaragod district surrounded by three forest districts - in the north by Dakshina Kannada (one NP and 2 wildlife sanctuaries), in the east by Kodagu (one NP and two wildlife sancturaies), and in the south by Kannur (one wildlife sanctuary and one elephant corridor). Even then, the forest officials of this district have not sent any proposal to the state forest department or the Central Government for setting up a sanctuary here, although shola, evergreen and mangrove forests exist in abundance. Kasaragod district is very rich in vegetation. Natural vegetation, except in some coastal regions, consists of different types of forests. But in spite of generally favourable climatic conditions, vegetation is not uniform. In restricted regions, with their own micro climate or special edaphic features, plant formations assume different characters. Thus, plant communities, ranging from psammophytes and mangroves to evergreen forests are seen here. Ranipuram Wildlife sanctaury (50 km2, proposed) In Panathady RF, the proposed Ranipuram Wildlife sanctuary / National park of Kanhangad forest range consists of various flora and fauna which are endemic to the Western Ghats and a yet to studied biodiversity hotspot. It merges with the Talacauvery Wildlife Sanctuary. Ranipuram hill station which falls in Panathady reserve forest is an ideal area to notify as a wild life sanctuary/National park. Shola forest seen only here in this district. Elephants, leopards, deer, wild dogs, wild boars, macaques, jungle cats, Leopard cats slender loris, porcupines, malabar giant squirrels, malabar civet cat, many species of birds, rare butterflies and medicinal plants are found in these forest. Most of these highly endangered animals are killed by people due to lack of conversational awareness or to protect their crops. Ranipuram wild life sanctuary will be in contiguous to Talacauvery Wildlife Sanctuary in Karnataka. If it is declared as a wild life sanctuary, it will enhance the tourism industry of this district along with Ranipuram hill station/Biodiversity park. Declaring it as a wildlife sanctuary is the only way to protect this Westernghat biodiversity hotspot and permanent solution for Encroachment, Poaching, hunting in night, mining, Illegal tree felling which are main threats for this park. The proposed Munnamkadavu Dam may very useful to create a fresh water and wetland ecosystem and sanctuary for wild crocodile, otter, endangered fish and water birds. Afforestation around the catchment area of dam reservoir will help to create another new wildlife sanctuary here in future and recreate lost wild elephant corridor. ' Malom Wildlife Sanctuary (5 km2) Malom Wildlife Sanctuary of the Kanhagad region is popular among tourists for its tropical rainforest and many wild animals. The sanctuary is home to animals like wild pig, slender loris, rhesus monkey, flying squirrel and porcupine. The Malabar hornbill, peacock and grey-hornbill can also be seen in the sanctuary.Many animals like Flying squirrel, bats, Jungle cat ,Butterflies are living here. Encroachment, hunting in night, illicite tree felling and granite mining are the main threats.. Tourists can even spot snakes like king cobra and python. It is 35 km away east of Kanhangad in Balal-Kallar panchayaths and 5 km away from malom town center. Flora': Evergreen monsoon forest, shola, orchids, medicinal plants, grass lands etc. Mammals: about 24 species mainly Elephants, wild bison, Leopard, wild dogs, mongoose, pangolin, Jungle cats, Malabar giant squirrels, Flying squirrels, fox, porcupine, bonnet macaques, Langur, Leopard cats, Deer, wild boar, slender loris, hares, squirrels, bats etc. Birds: About 200 species mainly Great Indian horn bill, Paradise flying catcher, green barbet, peacock, trogon, wood pigeon, malabar grey horn bill, white bellied tree pie, heart spotted wood pecker etc.. Reptiles: King cobra, kraits, viper, rat snakes, Indian cobras, green whip snakes, monitor lizards etc. Amphibians: About 19 species, Thousands of insects and spiders About 100 species of butterflies including sword tail, forest nymph, malabar bird wing etc. '''Adoor wildlife sanctuary (2 km2) A Fragmented, Adoor reserve forest which spreads about 2 km2 in Kasaragod district is the home for endangered animals like jungle cat, slender loris, wild pig, porcupine, turtles, peacock, Malabar horn bill, butterflies, medicinal plants and wet evergreen forest. Illicit tree felling, hunting, encroachment are main threats for this sanctuary. It is about 35 km east of Kasaragod town in Adoor-Kuttikol panchayath. '''Parappa wildlife sanctuary (2 km2) A fragmented RF, Parappa reserve forest of Kanhangad range are home for jungle cats, slender loris, wild pig, porcupine, turtles, peacock, Malabar horn bill, butterflies, medicinal plants and wet evergreen forest. Illicit tree felling, hunting, encroachment are main threats for this sanctuary. It is about 22 km East of Chervathur town' Kammadam sacred grove wildlife sanctuary (50 acres) Kammadam kavu, related with Bhagavathi temple, is the biggest sacred grove of Kerala and rich in wildlife, evergreen forest, orchids, medicinal plants and shrubs. Wild animals like Jungle cat, monitor lizard, civets, fox, bats, snakes, various species of birds and butterflies seen. It is 25 km east of Nileshwaram town. Kareem's Forest park (32 acres) India's first private sanctuary which spreads across and rich in diverse species of trees, medicinal plants, birds, insets, reptiles, amphibians, small wild animals, microorganisms and so on. People from different walks of life environmentalists, scientists, University and Ayurveda students, and laymen, all over the country visit his forest park for practical experience and study purpose. He is also multiplying and distributing the seeds and saplings of forest trees and medicinal plants and help our mother earth and help the nation to convert waste lands in to thick forests by replicating his efforts without involving additional coasts. The park is situated at Puliyamkulam, near Parappa. It is 23 km away east of kanhangad town. Frequent bus service available. Thalangara Children's Park Located 4 km from Kasargod Town, Thalangara West, is located right next to the Fishing Harbour. Many water birds, spotted snakes, foxes also reported. ...BANGOD bay park located 5 km away from kasaragod town, a beautiful park near to a mosque and madeena manzil, it is the best place for children's to enjoy and have fun in watergames etc.. this has a very wondurful garden with lovely flowers and many more funs... government college kasaragod National Movement Kasaragod played a prominent role in the National Movement for the freedom of the country. Mohammed Sherul Sahib and Kandige Krishna Bhat were the frontline leaders of the independence movement. Umesh Rao, K. M. Krishnan Nambiar, Shreesankarji, Naranthatta Raman Nair, A. C. Kannan Nair, T. Gopalan Nair and Meloth Narayanan Nambiar were prominent freedom fighters. The agrarian struggle to end the exploitation and oppression by landlords and chieftains were part of the National Movement. The Kadakom Sathyagraha was started following the arrest of Gandhiji in 1932. The Palayi Harvest Agitation (1941), Cheemeni Estate Struggle (1942), Kayyur Agrarian Riot (1944), Eleri Estate Agitation (1946), Karinthalam Paddy Seizure Revolt (1948) and many other struggles waged by the peasant organisations accelerated the tempo of the freedom movement. Besides the agitation of the peasants, the various struggles unleashed for the uplift of the scheduled castes and tribes also supported and enlivened the National Movement. See also * Kasaragod Taluk * Hosdurg Taluk References External links * Official District Website * http://www.onefivenine.com/india/villag/KasaragodList of tourism places in Kasaragod }} Category:Kasaragod district Category:Established in 1985